The disclosed embodiments relate generally to computer-implemented methods and apparatus for performing targeted sharing of media items.
With the proliferation of mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets, media such as photos and videos are being collected in increasing volumes. Users often store their photos and videos on their computers and mobile devices, as well as upload their photos and videos for storage via a number of services and websites. To share their photos and videos, users may manually select and post a selected photo or video to a social network or media sharing site.
Generally, when a user shares a media item such as a photo or video via a social network or media sharing site, the media item is shared in a flat manner. The person doing the sharing has to take manual steps, and the person viewing their social feeds cannot control the visual content. More particularly, the media item may be manually placed in a circle of friends or shared among all friends via a user-initiated feed.